Abracadabra
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: A Nickhun and Minho POV written from Minho's POV. Abracadabra. Who’s spell is still here? There’s emotion: hurt, love, fear. I want your pain almost as much as your touch. This is no longer just a spell. Abracadabra. I love you. This is what I want.


All Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Also known as God-freaking-dammit! Why don't I have a couple million dollars so I can buy the very hot members of Korean and Japanese boy bands!

A Nickhun and Minho fic written from Minho POV.

* * *

Abracadabra

It's what they say when they do a magic trick. It's what they say when they make a wish. It's what they say when they want something to come true.

And I've definitely never wanted something to come true as much as this.

Would it be wrong to say it was your fault? Your fault that I've changed, your fault that I've grown stronger, your fault that I've learned to love…Is it wrong for me to love you? Abracadabra was your spell, your spell on me. And I'll gladly succumb to it, each and every time.

You aren't a winking machine, but gods do you look cute when you do it. You look good no matter what you do, no matter what you say, no matter how hard you laugh because I fell in love with you before I even saw your face. Because your voice said abracadabra, and that voice set a spell on me.

And I'll succumb to you, each and every single time.

You call me to the back, and I follow. Their eyes are on us. The director is watching, my band mates are watching, they're all watching us. And I don't care. I follow you, and a close the door…hard.

* * *

Someone once said that every time you closed one door, another one opened. When I closed the door to the hurtful words the media said, the threats my director made, even the begging from my band mates… a door to you opened. And I was so happy for it.

Was that wrong?

You're my heartbeat, and I love it. I wouldn't spend a day without it. My schedules mean nothing to me, no matter how much my manager nags. I'd rather spend the day with you, in your arms, under your eternal spell.

Abracadabra.

But what if this spell is cast on me alone? If I cast away everything else, and give it all to you…will you embrace it with your open heart? Or will you shatter it into a million pieces like every other person before you? I'm scared to face it all, scared to face the truth. And some part of me thinks…I just might be afraid of you.

You're so pretty…like a silvery web. Spun with silk, gleaming in the light, just ready to catch your prey and destroy it. You've cast your spell far too many times, and I've learned to deny it. To deny the shine of you smile, the twinkle in your winks. I'll hide here behind my team until I can spin the same silk you do.

I'll hide until I can SHINe. And when I can, I promise the spell I cast will be far stronger than anything else you've ever felt before.

Abracadabra. I love you.

It's not fair…it might not even be right. But it happened. And it's the best thing that's happened to me since I first joined this group. So it's alright to throw away everything in between the two. I'll take the best of this mess…I'll settle for nothing less. Because I love you.

* * *

You're hurt. And I'm not sure what to do about it.

I'm playing a dangerous game here, and the stakes get higher by the minute. You miss him, you want me. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you'd like me better if I flew off to Seattle too. And other times I'm glad he left…so I can be the one to comfort you.

I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt me. And this isn't a game for our viewers to see. This is real…this is just you and me. Your eyes meet mine, there's nothing fake here. There's emotion: hurt, love, fear.

I'm different, you tell me. You ask what's changed. I can't help but laugh. Don't you know you're the one who did it all? I chuckle darkly, and you wince slightly. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt me?

Abracadabra. Who's spell is still here?

I want you and you want me. We're both scared, don't want to break, don't want to hurt, don't want to touch. And at the same time, I crave it so much. Your spell is destroying me, pulling me apart with every beat, every look, every tear.

Is this wrong? Is it wrong to love someone so much? To the point where nothing else quite matters, when I'd risk everything else for you. To the point where I don't care…where I just want to be here…with you, for you.

If this is your spell, then I'm afraid for you and even more afraid for me. If this is my spell, then I'll just have to wait and see. But in the end, if anyone loses…it'll be me.

* * *

You look up at me. Your eyes stare straight through me. Its unfair, unreal, and yet I'm staring straight back. Abracadabra. This is what I want.

Skin meets skin in a heated flash. No one's quite sure who started what. But if this is your spell, I don't want it to stop. Is this still a game, or is this life? I'm up against the wall…is this lust? Lazy circles on my neck…is this love? I'm dazed, confused, under this spell. But I don't want to break free.

Butterfly. It's pretty, almost as much as you are. I'm lost for a moment, freedom, free from this spell. And then I realize I don't want to be. As lost, as confused, as hurt as it makes me…I want your pain almost as much as your touch.

I want everything. I want your touch, your words, your hate, your love. I want to be the one by your side no matter what. This is no longer just a spell. Abracadabra. I love you. This is what I want.

The confusion leaves my eyes, my head, my heart. I know what I want. I know I want you. It's selfish, but it feels so good. So good to have you underneath me, under my control. This is my spell, my love, my love for you. You look up…you whisper in my ear. The voice that seduced me from the very beginning whispers those soft words.

"Do you know how long I waited for this?"

I almost smirk, but settle on a heated kiss. You won't wait anymore. I tell that to myself, and then I prove it to him. He's older than me, prettier than me, and freaking male for god's sake. But if you're going to tempt me, then I'm going to take it.

Just like I'll take him. Because I love him. I'll take whatever it is he throws at me Hate, Love, Lust. I'll take all of him. I don't want any one part of him, because he wouldn't be the Nickhun I love…without every last piece.

A-B-R-A-C-A-D-A-B-R-A.

It's your spell. Your love. Your love for me. Every last piece of it. I'm swimming in it, your love, your touch, this ecstasy. This is our spell now, and we'll enjoy every last bit of it. Abracadabra. My wish, my trick, my love…came true. Abracadabra.

* * *

Thanks for reading my random oneshot that I just kind of started typing. And I kind of didn't stop. So I haven't beta read this yet (don't have a beta reader xD) and I'm posting it before I change my mind and delete this document.

So comments/reviews are much appreciated, loved, etcetera. Pretty Please? Abracadabra?

Rose-chan


End file.
